Epic Randomness
by 1dchouseman
Summary: Just me being Random.
1. Chapter 1

1. Are your parents married or divorced? Married

2. Are you a vegetarian? And miss out on all this amazing food? No, it's been scientificly proven meat helps brain cells.

3. Do you believe in Heaven? Hell yeah!

4. Have you ever come close to dying? Too many times.

5. What jewelery do you wear? I wear a Dog Tag with a cross in it, a watch, and sometimes, my class ring.

6. Favorite time of day? Free Time

7. Do you eat the stems of broccoli? Only Raw.

8. Do you wear makeup? No, I'm a guy, and I am staying that way.

9. Ever have plastic surgery? No.

10. Missing question! Last place I went on vacation? Home

11. What do you wear to bed? Sweatpants

12. Have you ever done anything illegal? No...

13. Can you roll your tongue? Yes

14. Do you tweeze your eyebrows? No, Stress handles that.

15. What kind of sneakers? Orange and Silver Pumas.

you believe in Abortions? Only in a rape case.

17. What is your Hair color? Dirty blonde.

18. Future child's name? Silas (After my Grandfather)

19. Do you snore? How tired am I?

20. If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be? Spending time with my girlfriend.

21. Do you sleep with stuffed animals? Yes, a giant stuffed Spyro.

22. If you won the lottery, what would you do first? Help my family pay their debts off.

23. Gold or silver? Silver, not too flashy.

24. Hamburger or hot dog? A plain cheeseburger, not a condiment burger!

25. If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be? Lays... the chips are good too, or Twinkies.

26. City, beach or country? Desert.

27. What was the last thing you touched? Keyboard

28. Where did you eat last? Living room

29. When's the last time you cried? 10 months ago, when my Girlfriend agreed to go out with me.

30. Do you read blogs? Nope.

31. Would you ever go out dressed like the opposite sex? No, that's my brother.

32. Ever been involved with the police? Taillight died.

33. What's your favorite shampoo conditioner and soap? Old Spice, I'm the man your man COULD smell like.

34. Do you talk in your sleep? Sometimes...

35. Ocean or pool? Can't swim, bad history!

36. Missing question, make your own. Preferred Weather? 5000 degrees and Sunny

37. Who would you take on a ménage à trois for a dirty weekend? I wouldn't, I am loyal to my girlfriend.

38. Window seat or aisle? Window

39. Ever met anyone famous? A guns & girls calendar model 5 years ago.

40. Do you feel that you've had a truly successful life? Honestly, I'm surprised how well my life has been.

41. Do you twirl your spaghetti or cut it? I only eat the pasta.

42. Ricki Lake or Oprah Winfrey? Agent Tex from RvB

43. Basketball or Football? NASCAR

44. How long do your showers last? About an hour, I like heat.

45. Automatic or do you drive a stick? Automatic, my lovely '82 El Camino

46. Cake or ice cream? I 3 Red Velvet Cake!

47. Are you self-conscious? Only while in front of people.

48. Have you ever drank so much you threw up? No, I won't drink until I get married.

49. Have you ever given money to a beggar? No, I've seen to many beggars hop into their Cadillac afterwords.

50. Have you been in love? My gf since 2-14-12.

51. Where do you wish you were? In the future, where tings are very shiney.

52. Are you wearing socks? No, my feet are claustrophobic.

53. Have you ever ridden in an ambulance? Asthma Attack when I was 5.

54. Can you tango? No, only Gangnam Style.

55. Last gift you received? A full scale replica of a Covenant Energy Sword.

56. Last sport you played? Firing my shotgun.

57. Things you spend a lot of money on? Xbox Live

58. Where do you live? Rochester, WA

59. Where were you born? Olympia, WA

60. Last wedding attended? Sister, sadly it didn't last.

61. missing question, Most important life lesson? Expect the opposite to happen.

62. Tattoos? None, I do want an El Camino on my arm.

63. Most hated food(s)? Green Beans.

64. What's your least fav.? Realizing Washington is the rain state.

65. Can you sing? Country, and only for my gf.

66. Last person you instant messaged? My gf.

67. Last place you went on holiday? Like to stay at home for holidays

68. Favourite regular drink? Vanilla Coke.

69. Current Song? Gangnam Style!

70. Tag 3 friends: krp101, Mike101, RedSword14


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions Meme  
Confession 1: Your biggest fear.  
Spiders

Confession 2: Worst Nightmare.

The Earth was being flooded.

Confession 3: Something you wish you could forget.  
My inability to trust people.

Confession 4: Best dream.  
This is rated T, so I can't talk about it.

Confession 5: Favorite memory.  
Mine and my girlfriend's first kiss.

Confession 6: Worst experience.  
Hearing that my Dad was in an accident.

Confession 7: Biggest pet peeve.  
People who don't turn their freaking high beams off!

Confession 8: Something you're paranoid about.  
Whether or not I can trust someone.

Confession 9: What you thought of your current best friend when you met them.  
Holy crap he's tall!

Confession 10: Your strongest principle/belief.  
God created you for a reason, so don't throw your life away.

Confession 11: What annoys you the most.  
Being called racist for not agreeing with the ideas of others.

Confession 12: Something you want to do before you die  
Become a Camera Operator

Confession 13: Biggest regret.

Not allowing myself to socialize.

Confession 14: Hidden talent.  
Being able to control my rage of extreme stupidity.

Confession 15: Favorite thing about yourself.  
My determination

Confession 16: One thing you would change about yourself if you could.  
Lazyness

Confession 15: Worst habit.  
Procrastination

Confession 16: Most important person in your life at the moment.  
Well there's no single person, so my family and gf.

Confession 19: A skill you wish you had.  
Being social

Confession 20: Biggest compliment you've ever received.  
Women checking me out.

Confession 21: What you hate most about society.  
People

Confession 22: Something that makes you cry.  
Twinkiepocalypse

Confession 23: Something that makes you laugh.  
12-21-12

Confession 24: Most treasured possession.  
My 1982 Chevrolet El Camino, I named her Rumble.

Confession 25: Something no-one expected you to like.  
The Legend of Korra

Confession 26: Strangest hobby.  
FanFiction

Confession 27: Biggest ambition.  
Become a movie camera operator.

Confession 28: Something stupid you used to believe in when you were younger.  
Street-cleaners ran on dirt.

Confession 29: A random confession.  
I think Bolt is the best movie ever.

Confession 30: A few words to, honestly, describe yourself.

Loyal, humble, caring, loving, sarcastic.


End file.
